Help Me
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: Loki is still wounded, still being controlled. Thor wants to help him, so much. Can he? WARNINGS: Top!Loki, Rape, Torture, Thorki. Happy end. After Avengers.


**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy/rape!  
**Pairings:** ThorXLoki  
**Story:** Loki is still wounded, still being controlled. Thor wants to help him, so much. Can he?  
**Disclaimer: **All Characters (c) Marvel

* * *

Thor hissed when they landed in Asgard, the light of the golden realm shocking his system. He glanced over at Loki, feeling a twinge of guilt when he saw his brother curled into himself, the light affecting him more after spending so much time in the darkness of space. Thor placed a hand at the small of Loki's back, leading him to the palace, where Odin waited for them.

"Thor, my son!" Odin's voice boomed throughout the hall, his arms opening wide to greet the Thunder God. "It is good to have you home once again. Go and rest, I will take the tesseract for safe keeping, and the guards will take Loki."

Thor worriedly glanced over at his brother. "Father, I think-"

"Go on now, my son!" Odin clapped his son on the shoulder, ushering him out of the hall. "Do not worry, our trickster will not escape while you are resting."

Thor sighed, looking back at his brother as he walked from the room. It pained his heart to see Loki like this, gag over his mouth so he could not spread his lies, hands bound together, wounds still healing... And his eyes. It was the first thing Thor had noticed. Loki's eyes were a terrifying blue, instead of their calm, forest-green.

"That's not what I'm worried about," he whispered.

* * *

Loki was shoved into a small, bare cell. It was completely dark save for the inch of light let in by a tiny window. He fell to the ground with a grunt, his wrists kept bound and gag still in place. The door to the cell was slammed shut, and Loki listened to the locks being set in place. This was not what he had planned.

He was supposed to be ruler of the Earth! With Thor bound as a slave at his feet, servicing him as Loki mounted the head of his 'brother's' whore on the wall. He would have ruled. He would have made even Odin bow at his feet. His beautiful plans...

Ruined by those damned Avengers.

He would have had his revenge on Odin, for forcing Thor to let go of his hand. Revenge on Jane Foster, for forcing Thor's heart to abandon him. He would have had his damned revenge!

But here he was now, locked in a dungeon, with no hopes. This was it.

* * *

Thor sighed as he toweled off his hair, wrapping another around his waist. This wasn't how he wanted to return to Asgard. He wanted his brother to say he was wrong, that he would come back and be a part of their family again. Thor just wanted his brother back...

He let out a large sigh as he sat on the edge of his large bed, picking up a framed picture of him and Loki as children. Thor had his arms wrapped around his younger brother, grinning widely, a tooth missing. Loki was blushing lightly, a frown on his small face. But his hand was holding Thor's and there was a smile in his eyes. Happier times, better times.

He wanted those times back.

Thor stood, stretching his arms above his head. "Time to go visit him, I guess," he muttered, pulling on a tunic and trousers. He didn't feel that he needed to look regal, he was just going to see his brother, after all.

Loki was used to seeing him like this.

* * *

Thor nodded to the guards at Loki's cell door, motioning them to open it. Their exchanged a nervous glance before nodding and opening it, handing Thor a torch as he walked in.

"Loki," Thor murmured, not paying attention to the door closing behind him. "Brother."

Loki looked up at Thor, his blue eyes tired. He couldn't stand looking at his golden 'brother'.

Thor knelt down beside Loki, pulling the raven-haired god forward. He ran his hand through the other man's hair, brushing strands from Loki's pale face. "I am so sorry," Thor whispered, sitting down and pulling Loki to him. Loki didn't struggle, he instead just lay there.

"I shouldn't have let you let go of my hand. I can't believe I didn't just let go with you, at least you wouldn't have been alone. I'm so sorry, Loki..." Thor held the Jotun tightly, burying his face in the god's pure-black hair. "I'll find a way to fix you. I swear it, I won't let this thing keep its hold on you. You'll be okay."

"Come on, Loki," Thor murmured, holding Loki's hand as he led him from the cell. It had been three months since they had returned, and Loki's eyes were slowly turning back to their original green. Thor had convinced Odin to let him take Loki out of the cell, to stay with him.

The gag was not taken off.

Loki limply follow Thor, reeking of dried blood and excrement, his hair a rat's nest of oil and dirt. Thor's first stop was the hot baths. The prince shooed the other people from the room, before helping Loki strip himself of his clothes. His cuffs had been taken off, finally, his wrists red and raw.

When Loki stumbled, Thor swept him up, setting him in the largest of the baths. It was like heaven to Loki after months of nothing but his own filth. He didn't look up when Thor sank into the bath as well, pulling Loki closer. The trickster didn't really care at this point. He was so confused... What was happening? His memories were a jumble, jumping from one to the next with nothing in-between.

Thor sighed as he watched his brother's eyes move around without really seeing. Thor grabbed a bar of soap, pulling Loki's arm out of the water to slowly lather it with the cleaning material. After that, it was onto the next arm, then Loki's torso, then his legs. Loki jumped when Thor began cleaning his most private of places, sharp eyes glaring at Thor in disbelief.

Thor chuckled as he ignored Loki's look. "Don't give me that, you're dirty. And you don't seem interested in bathing yourself. Now turn around, I need to wash your back."

Loki did as he was told, placing his arms and head against the edge of the tub. He was beginning to relax when he felt something poking against his rear entrance. He tried to spin ad stop Thor, but strong hands stopped him.

"Stop it, Loki," Thor hissed, pushing his finger into the other god. "No one has allowed you to wipe here, I don't want you to get an infection. Just bear with it, I'll be done in just a moment."

Loki shook against the edge of the tub, feeling Thor's finger move about inside him. This wasn't right. This was horrible. It made him feel weak. It was...

So good.

But then Thor's finger was gone, the golden man instead wrapping his arms around Loki. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I just don't want... I promise it's over. I won't do it again."

Thor felt Loki nod slightly.

"Good," Thor gently pushed himself away from Loki. He smiled slightly as he picked up a bucket of cold water. And dumped it on Loki's head.

Thor head the cry around the gag, laughing as Loki turned and smacked him a few times, before dunking his head underwater to get rid of the cold. When he surfaced, he was glaring at Thor.

"Oh, come on," Thor was still chuckling. "I had to get you back for all those pranks you've pulled on me."

Loki rolled his eyes before moving his hands quickly, splashing Thor in the face. The blond spluttered as Loki closed his eyes, laughing silently. Thor narrowed his eyes with a smile, before splashing Loki back. The two were quickly reduced to splashing each other like little children, before tiring out and leaning against each other.

"Want me to wash your hair?" Thor asked, looking at Loki. The man nodded his head.

Loki turned his back to Thor, closing his eyes as he felt Thor begin to lather his hair with shampoo, relaxing quickly as the thunder god massaged his scalp. Thor almost didn't bother with rinsing Loki's hair, enjoying the feeling of Loki finally relaxing. When he did rinse Loki's hair, he then helped Loki out of the water, toweling him off.

Thor helped Loki dress, then, in soft robes of green and silver silk. Loki took Thor's hand once the other had dressed, and Thor began to guide Loki to their room.

He didn't notice that Loki's eyes had become just the tiniest bit greener.

* * *

Loki laid down on the bed slowly, letting his body relax and take in the comfort of the heavenly soft mattress and sheets. Thor smiled softly, moving forward to pull the sheets over Loki's form. The raven-haired god looked up at his brother, his eyes almost soft. Why was Thor always treating him so kindly?

Thor chuckled and turned around, letting Loki out of his line of vision for a mere moment. It was enough. Loki clicked his muzzle off. Thor may have been kind, but this was all his fault in the first place. Thor had been the one to cause this whole thing. And he would pay for it.

"Loki, what do you think about-"

Loki whipped forward, spurting out spells with his hoarse voice. Thor was bound to the bed, his hand and feet tied to the corners. His eyes were widened in shock as Loki clicked the muzzle into place with an insane grin. Rage filled him, and he laughed as Thor struggled, pulling on the ties and attempting to speak.

"Oh, dear brother," Loki hissed. "You are nothing more than a fool, playing right into my hands." Loki ripped away Thor's clothing, taking in his not-brother's perfectly tanned body. It was sculpted, just as Loki remembered, his chest rising erratically. "Truly, do you never learn? I have killed so many people, those who you claim to be under your protection, and still you refuse to believe I am anything but your 'brother'," Loki spat out the word, scratching his sharp nails down Thor's chest, leaving blood to trickle from the wounds.

"I am not your damned brother! I am Loki, son of Laufey. And I wish for nothing more than to see you in pain."

With that, Loki hopped from the bed, walking over to Thor's closet. He opened it casually, humming to himself as he looked through it, finally choosing to pick up a hanger. He could use this.

He turned back around, only to see Thor still struggling. Loki laughed, tutting as he walked back to the bed. "Oh no, Thor. Your struggling is useless, you cannot fight against my magic without your dear hammer, and I am sure you would not want others to find your beloved brother hurting you, yes?" Loki laughed once again when he saw Thor squeeze his eyes shut and turn his face away. "Oh, you are so predictable."

Loki walked over to the bedside table, lighting the candle there with a flick of his wrist, bending the hanger out of shape before moving the tip into the flame. He was going to make sure Thor never forgot his own stupidity.

Gently, Loki picked up the candle and walked over to the bed, stepping up and sitting on Thor's lower stomach, straddling him happily. "You are going to love this," he whispered, looking straight into Thor's eyes as he jammed the red piece of metal against the blonde's chest. He grinned wickedly when he heard Thor scream from behind the muzzle.

He kept at it. Burning Thor over and over again, just a dot at a time, until shaky letters began to form on the thunder god's chest. "Just a few more, dear brother," Loki was in heinous joy from this, his eyes wild, changing constantly from green to blue and back again. "There." Loki sat back, humming as he looked upon his handiwork. 'Loki' stood out in red on Thor's chest. "Now for the finishing touch!" Loki picked up the candle and poured the burning wax onto the open wounds, laughing as Thor cried out. "Beautiful."

White wax stood out on the tanned skin. Loki pushed off Thor, who was breathing heavy now. "Oh, I hope you aren't too tired yet, Thor! We're only just beginning!"

* * *

**-WARNING: RAPE/SEX/MATURE CONTENT FROM HERE ON OUT-**

Loki giggled to himself as he stuffed another marble into Thor's rear entrance, poking another one at the enlarged hole. Thor sobbed and shook his head when Loki looked up. "Don't want another? Oh, but your erection is telling me differently." Loki stroked a finger up the large piece of muscle, watching it pulse at his touch. "And you already have eight up there. I have three more to go!" When he heard Thor sob, Loki laughed.

He pushed the next one in, chuckling as Thor's member pulsed once more. "Now, the next," Loki giggled when he shoved the next in. "Oh, look!" Loki held up the final marble, the largest of all. "Last one!" Thor shook his head violently, even as Loki shoved it in.

"My poor brother," Loki whispered, moving up Thor's body to cup his face, letting his rear rest against Thor's member. "Too much shame? I know exactly how to humiliate you. Mayhap I take a picture of this? And let your father see it?"

Thor finally just turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut to try and stop the tears.

"Too bad," Loki murmured, moving back down. He sat between Thor's opened legs, poking at his entrance. "I bet this will feel delicious."

Thor's eyes snapped open when he heard that, turning his head and seeing Loki pulled his pants down. Loki pulled out his own hardened erection, before spreading the pre-cum on it. "I hope this hurts," Loki hissed, as he positioned himself and pushed in to the hilt in one go.

Loki groaned at the feeling of his cock caressed by the marbles and Thor's tight walls. Thor sobbed, even as his own erection bounced against his chest. Loki pulled out before thrusting back in, over and over again. Thor lost track of time, eventually giving in a groaning along with his brother, the marbles rolling over his sweet spot with Loki's every thrust.

He came hard, crying out as he spilled his seed against his chest. Loki held for a moment, grasping Thor's thighs tightly, letting his own release fill Thor.

With a sigh, Loki pulled out. And stared at his handiwork.

His eyes flashed blue for a moment before snapping into a deep forest green. And he broke. Thor picked up his heavy head when he heard Loki sobbing, crying 'sorry' in broken words as he held himself, rocking back and forth. Thor felt the bonds release him, letting him sit up and pull the muzzle away.

Immediately, he pulled Loki to his chest, stroking his hair as Loki sobbed against him, holding onto Thor as if he would disappear any moment.

"Why?" Loki finally whispered, though he gave no inclination of letting go. "Why aren't you reporting me, letting me hang?"

"Because," Thor tilted Loki's head up, wiping away some of his tears. "I love you, Loki. I always have, and I always will. You're my family, you're precious to me. And nothing can change that. I will never let you go."

Loki sobbed once again, even as Thor placed a soft kiss on Loki's lips.

"Now," Thor pushed Loki away slightly, though he still held to his shoulders tightly. "Would you mind helping me get these marbles out?"

* * *

**A/N:** Written for an artist on tumblr! Hope she likes it XP

Actually, I hope everyone likes it. My first _real_... sex scene. I couldn't make it too long, it embarrassed me too much! A short one, mostly because it was a new challenge for me. I hope to write another top!Loki story, longer next time.

Hope you like!


End file.
